


An Unexpected Christmas

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You + Bucky + fake dating = an unplanned ending.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey."

" _What de hell!_ " You shrieked, toothpaste flying everywhere, including on Bucky's face.

"Gross," he groaned, wiping his face with the hem of his shirt.

You spat the rest of the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed. "That's what you get for scaring the shit out of me."

"You gave me a key."

"You're still supposed to announce your presence. What's up?"

"I need a favor."

You rolled your eyes and pushed past him.

"I need a date for Christmas," he explained, following you.

"You want me to play matchmaker?" You asked dryly.

Bucky snorted. "God no."

"Why do you even need a date?"

"Every year I go home without someone, my parents are always on my ass about it. They want me to settle down."

Now it was your turn to snort. "You couldn't settle down if you tried."

"I know."

"So you want a fake date?"

He nodded.

"What do you want me to do, play wingman for you?"

"Actually," he said slowly. "I was kinda thinking maybe you could be my fake date?"

You blinked. "Why in God's name are you asking me to be your fake date?"

"It'd be weird to ask a stranger! And you're my best friend."

"You realize we'd have to kiss at some point, right? Don't you think that would be a little weird?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe we'll get away with not having to."

"The chances of that are smaller than you think."

"Please, will you do it?"

You groaned. "Dammit, Bucky, don't give me those eyes."

Ah, the trademark Bucky Barnes Puppy Dog Eyes. The eyes that could get almost anyone to do almost anything. They worked on you more than you cared to admit.

"I'll owe you," he said.

"Yes, you will," you replied.

His whole damn face lit up. "So you'll do it?"

You shrugged. "Sure. Could be fun."

He picked you up and swung you around. He kissed your cheek when he set you down, making you scrunch up your face.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," you sighed.

"Did you just Han Solo me?"

"Yup."

"You're such a dork."

"Yup."


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, you weren't terribly worried about this whole thing not working. You were pretty confident you could pull it off.

Until you met Bucky's family.

His mother was a sweetheart. His father was unimposing.

Oh God, Steve. Steve was here. Oh shit.

You locked eyes, and you felt Bucky freeze beside you.

"You finally brought someone home!" His mother exclaimed.

Bucky threw an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close, and you put your arm his waist.

"This is my fiancé," he said.

You froze. Silence filled the room.

_Fiancé?_

You were going to kill him.

His mother clapped her hands, and they shouted with joy. They hugged you both, not seeming to question that none of them had ever met you before now. Except Steve, of course, but Bucky's parents didn't seem to know that. His mother glanced down at your hand.

"Where's your ring?" She asked.

"Don't have one," you blurted. "Not yet, anyway. He's letting me pick it."

His father picked up your bag, ignoring your protests. "Let's get you two settled."

He showed you to your room. You hadn't accounted for sharing one, or a bed either. Once his dad left, closing the door behind him, you turned to Bucky, hands on your hips.

"Hey, _fiancé_ , what the fuck?" You hissed.

Bucky winced. "Sorry! I panicked."

"You panicked?! This was your idea! We were supposed to be dating, not engaged!"

"I know, I know! Look, I'll owe you even more now."

"Yeah, you will."

You started unpacking your bag. "So, uh, how're we gonna do the breakup?"

He blinked. "Uh...good question."

"I mean, I don't think we should do it here," you said.

"Yeah, no, that would be bad if we did. We need a reason."

"Yeah, especially since we're _engaged._ "

"You're not gonna let go of that one, are you?"

"Not today. Tomorrow you'll get a break."

"Tomorrow can't come fast enough."

You threw one of your shirts at him. Bucky caught with ease, chuckling. You grinned.

"How about we do it after we leave?" He suggested. "We don't have to fake one in front of people, and it'll be easier to move on afterwards."

You pursed your lips as you thought about it. Slowly, you nodded your head. "Alright. Breakup after."

"Less messy."  
"A _lot_ less messy. Hey, did you know Steve was gonna be here?"

"Yeah."

You gaped at him. "And you didn't think to give me a heads up? Does he know? Did you tell him?"

He stared at you. "Aw, shit."

"You didn't fucking tell him?"

"I forgot!"

"Oh my God, Bucky." You pointed to the door. "Go tell him. Now. He already knows, he's not stupid, go explain before we're fucked."

"Yeah, okay."

He kissed your temple as he passed you and left, closing the door behind him. You stood frozen for a minute. Bucky hadn't done that before, not like that. When you were sad, and he was comforting you, yeah, but never just out of the blue like that.

You wondered if he even realized he'd done it.


	3. Chapter 3

You almost hated how much Bucky's parents liked you. You felt bad about lying, especially to his mom.

It was her idea to go to the tree lighting ceremony in town. You used to go all the time when you were a kid, but you stopped when you got older. Same old story. In fact, you tried not to go, but she just wouldn't have it.

"I insist," she'd said. "You won't be out of the house too terribly long, dear. You'll be back inside keeping warm with James in no time."

Your response could be called elegant. Sputtering about how that's not what you meant, you just didn't wanna be out in the cold much, blah blah blah. She just smiled and patted your shoulder.

This trip was gonna be the death of you.

Steve, on the other hand, was a little shit.

"So you and Bucky," he'd said.

You had nodded. "Me and Bucky."

"Who made the first move?"

"He did. Practically begged me."

"Wonder why he never said anything."

This was the part you brought out your death glare--a look so intensely murderous it made gods tremble. Except Steve. No, Steve didn't tremble. Instead he grinned at you and raised his hands in surrender.

"You'd have to ask Bucky that one," you had said coolly. "I thought you knew."

"Well, obviously it turned out alright."

Feeling eyes on you, you had looked around until you saw Bucky. He was just across the room. He had smiled at you, and you'd smiled back. "Yeah, guess so."  
\-----------------------  
You weren't exactly regretting agreeing to go to the ceremony. You just hadn't known there would be ice skating involved. Ice skating was a no go for you. Bucky, on the other hand, was eager to get skating.

"I wasn't sure what size you are," he said as he came up to you with two pairs of skates. He sat next to you on the bench.

You shook your head. "Don't worry about it, I'm not skating."

"What?"

"I don't skate."

"Since when?"

"Since ever." You picked up a pair and pointed to the blades. "Have you seen how thin these things are? My balance is practically non-existent, Bucky, if I tried to even stand in these things I would fall on my face."

"I won't let you. C'mon, doll, let me teach you."

Doll?

That was new.

Goddamit, he was doing the puppy eyes thing again. You groaned. "God, fine."

You were on the ice sooner than you would've liked. Bucky was on your left, holding on to your arm and guiding you. You were clinging to him with the arm he was holding, your other arm almost sticking straight out in an attempt at maintaining your balance.

"See?" He said. "You got this."

You let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, okay, this isn't so bad."

"You'll be doing spins before you know it."

"I'd like you to take a moment to imagine me trying to spin on ice."

"Okay, and while I do that, I'm gonna let go of you now."

You panicked. "Bucky, no, don't--"

Too late. He let go, yanking his arm out of your grip. Your feet started sliding apart as you stuck both your arms out for balance. You leaned forward a bit, hoping not to fall flat on your ass. The thought of falling face first on the ice crossed your mind, and you leaned back straight.

A little too quickly, it seemed.

You yelped as your right foot jerked forward faster than your left. Luckily for you, Bucky hadn't drifted too far away, and caught you before you fell. You found it miraculous that you didn't take him down with you.

"You okay?" He asked, clearly trying not to laugh lest he face your wrath. You, however, had no wrath to unleash.

You were cold, Bucky was warm, he was holding you really close, looking at you with those eyes of his, the ones you had never realized could probably most likely see right into your heart if you let him--

Wait, what the fuck were you thinking? This was Bucky. Your best friend. You're not supposed to go falling in love with your best friend, that's just not supposed to happen.

Whoa whoa whoa, where the hell did "falling in love" come in? You were faking being in love with Bucky. Clearly you were doing it a little too well.

You started laughing. Small, quiet giggles that quickly dissolved into loud chuckles that you tried to muffle by hiding your face in his shirt.

"Told you I would fall on my face," you said, voice still muffled.

"And I told you I wouldn't let you," he replied, huffing a laugh of his own.

You pulled back, about to say something, when you noticed a certain trio watching you. Bucky's parents and Steve were watching.

You quickly looked away from them and kissed Bucky's cheek. He seemed surprised for a moment before you whispered to him about your audience. You could've sworn you saw disappointment flash in his eyes.

Bucky led you off the ice and back to the bench you'd been at before. He left while you were changing out of your skates and came back with two steaming cups.

"Please make my Christmas wishes come true and tell me that's hot chocolate," you said as he sat down.

"Wouldn't be Christmas without it," he replied.

You took the cup gratefully. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer. You leaned into him, sipping your chocolate.  
Just as you were finishing your cup, his mother came up to you two. "You two are so cute together. Come on, it's time for the tree lighting."

The tree was fucking huge. As in, no one would believe it was that big unless they saw it themselves. Whoever had decorated it had clearly invested in the largest ornaments known to mankind, as well as strips on strips of tinsel. And up at the top of the tree was the largest star known to mankind. Its size outdid the ornaments without a doubt.

As the tree lit up, your heart warmed. A huge grin spread across your face, and you felt giddy, like the cliché Christmas Magic was coursing through your veins at the sight. You weren't complaining.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey lovebirds," Steve said.

You and Bucky looked over at him from your place on the couch. He pointed behind him. "Mrs. Barnes asked me to come get you, she's out on the porch."

You looked at Bucky, confused. He mirrored your expression. You got up and got your coats, quietly agreeing that Steve was a little punk who knew something and wasn't sharing, and neither of you liked that.

Sure enough, Bucky's mom was on the front porch. She turned to you as you came out, holding hands, and beamed.

"I hope Steve didn't catch you at a bad time," she said, winking.

Bucky groaned. "Mom."

"What?" She asked, smiling.

You were suddenly very warm under your coat and thick sweater.

"Steve said you wanted to see us," you prompted. Maybe a little too loudly.

The sound of trotting hooves made the three of you turn to the road. Your jaw dropped as a horse-drawn carriage came to a stop in front of the house. Mrs. Barnes turned back to the two of you. "Go on."

You looked at her, then the carriage, then Bucky, then back at the carriage, then back at Bucky. He stared at the carriage for a moment, then looked at you and grinned. He practically dragged you off the porch and into the carriage.

"Have fun!" Mrs. Barnes said, waving. The two of you waved back as the driver prompted the horses, and you were off.

There was a blanket draped over the back of the seat. Bucky wrapped the two of you in it, and you leaned against him, resting your head on his shoulder.

"You make a good fiancé," he said quietly.

You chuckled. "So do you. Steve is a little shit."

"Yeah, kinda wish I never told him."

"No, it's good he knows. We'd be screwed otherwise."

It was quiet for a bit, save for the horses. It was surprisingly warm, snuggled under the blanket with Bucky. You probably could've dozed off, even with your face freezing.

It just felt...right. Sitting here with Bucky. You belonged here. When you were with him, all was right and okay in the world. It didn't feel forced, pretending to be a couple, pretending to be engaged.

"Hey," Bucky said.

You blinked. "Hmm?"

"How much you wanna bet I can slip a snowball down the back of Steve's shirt?"

You started laughing. "Oh my God, he'd squeal. I can see it so clearly."

"Him jumping up and down trying to get it out, cursing me out."

"I'd be recording the whole thing to send to Nat. Think we could get Peggy to slip a second one after the first one's gone?"

You looked at each other, already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely," he said.

You chuckled at the thought. Bucky did as well, spurring you on to laugh harder, which made Bucky laugh harder.

By the time you got back to the house, you were laughing so hard that everyone thought you would both fall out of the carriage.  
\----------------------  
You supposed it was only a matter of time before the questions rolled in. Honestly, you were surprised no one had said anything sooner. After all, Bucky's parents had never met you before, and now you suddenly show up as his fiancé?

"So tell me," Mrs. Barnes said during dinner. "How did you two meet?"

Bucky stared at her. Guess he hadn't thought that far ahead.

"We've actually been friends for a while," you said. "We met back in the city when he walked into me and made me spill my coffee all down my shirt."

"Hot coffee?" Mr. Barnes asked.

"Iced, actually," you replied. "Not nearly as bad, but still bad. He bought me a new one as an apology."

"And the day after that," Bucky added. "And the day after that, and the day after that."

You looked at him, softening your expression. "And one day, it just clicked, and I went for it."

"You asked him out?" Steve asked.

You nodded, not taking your eyes off Bucky. He smiled at you and lifted your hand and kissed the back of your hand. You smiled, wondering if you were truly faking this, or if you were really starting to fall for your best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky softly calling you woke you up. You shifted a little. He was laying behind you, arm draped over your waist. You rolled over to face him, eyes barely open. You shifted closer to him, relishing the warmth he and blankets provided.

"Mornin', doll," he mumbled, gently tracing patterns on your back.

You seriously appreciated his morning voice.  
"Morning," you whispered.

Most people probably would've made a deal about sharing a bed while pretending to be dating, let alone engaged. You and Bucky were not most people. Having shared a bed several times over the course of your relationship, you had grown accustomed to it.

Now, though, you couldn't help but wonder if he could feel the slight change you did. You knew you were catching feelings for him, and those feelings were starting to shift your perceptions a bit. Take this moment, for example: you didn't just want to stay here because it was warm. You wanted to stay because it meant you'd get to be this close to Bucky a bit longer.

"Steve texted me," Bucky said. "He forgot to get Peggy a present."

"Isn't she coming today?" You asked.

"Mmhm."

"So he's fucked."

"He's heading to the mall today before she gets here. Wants us to go with."

"Why?"

You felt him shrug. "Dunno. Could be fun though."

"Mm, yeah, shopping at the mall a few days before Christmas for a last minute gift sounds like a blast."

"I'll buy you a hot chocolate."

You pulled away a little to look at him. "Trying to buy my love, fiancé?"

"I've already got your love," he replied.

Oh, if only he knew.

"Fine, sweet talker," you sighed.

"We gotta get up now though."

You groaned. Bucky chuckled and kissed the top of your head. He untangled himself from you despite your protests and went to go shower. You stayed in bed. Forget catching feelings; you'd already caught them.  
\---------------------------  
The mall was packed. Hundreds of people hunting for those last minute Christmas gifts, completely rude and unforgiving and disregarding of those around them. And you were one of them.

Well, Steve was one of them, minus the rude part. You and Bucky were just along for the ride.

The sounds of screaming children grew closer--or rather, you got closer to the sounds of screaming children. You were approaching good ol Saint Nick, and the surprisingly smallish crowd of parents and children waiting to get their picture taken with him.

"I expected a bigger line," you said.

"Maybe people were actually smart this year and did it early," Bucky replied.

You snorted. "People being smart during the holidays?"

"Rare, I know."

"Too rare."

"You should get your picture together with Santa," Steve suggested.

Bucky stared at him. "What?"

"Not a bad idea," you said.

He stared at you. "What?"

"Consider it the start of you paying me back for pretending to be your fiancé."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

You grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the end of the line. It was tight between the ropes cordoning the line off from the rest of the mall, forcing people to stand in single file unless they were small children, in which case they could get away with standing next to each other.

Bucky was standing behind you. Pretty close, actually. If he were anyone else, you would've been incredibly uncomfortable. You were already uncomfortable with how close you were standing to the person in front of you.

Bucky slipped his arms around your waist. You relaxed and put your hands over his.

"I say we get a bunch of pictures and give them as gifts," he suggested.

You hummed. "Sounds good."

"We should do something different too."

"Like what?"

"Well, why sit on Santa's lap when you can sit on mine?"

He said that a little too suggestively. You swatted his arm. "We can't give that to your parents, Bucky. Besides, where would Santa be?"

"In the corner adding us to his naughty list."

You chuckled.

"Probably shouldn't do that in front of kids, though."

"No, we shouldn't. Instead I'll sit on Santa's lap and you pout in the corner."

He snorted. "Is that how we'll explain the breakup later? Santa stole you away? I don't think Mrs. Claus would be thrilled."

Oh, you wished he hadn't said that. Your good mood dropped, though you did your best to hide it.

"You good?" He asked.

Of course, Bucky could see right through you.

"Yeah," you replied. "Yeah, I'm good. Just getting tired. Dealing with all the stupid people in the mall here and out on the road is exhausting."

He hummed. You were pretty sure he didn't buy it. He probably would've pushed it if it hadn't been your turn for Santa.

You looked at the picture as you continued through the mall. No one sat on anyone's lap. Instead, you were standing next to Santa with one hand on his shoulder, and Bucky was standing behind you with his arms wrapped around your waist.

You would be keeping it forever.  
\----------------------------  
The cold air might've cut right through you, but you were determined. You were making these damn snowmen if it was the last thing you did. You'd be enjoying yourself more if Bucky would stop complaining about the cold every five fucking seconds.

"Y'know, you didn't have to come out here," you said. "You don't have to stay, either, you can go back inside and warm up."

"What, and leave my fiancé out here all alone to freeze to death?" He retorted. "I don't think so. Besides, Mom would send me right back out."

"After you're sufficiently warmed up."

"After I'm sufficiently warmed up."

You shared a smile and turned back to your respective snowmen. It was going better than you thought. There was plenty of snow to roll, the hardest part was getting them to balance on top of each other.

Steve had found a gift for Peggy not long after Santa. He'd dropped you and Bucky off back home before heading to the airport to pick her up.

When you finished with your snowman, you peeked over at Bucky's. He was just about done as well. Perfect. You went to get some more snow, packing into the perfect sized ball. You decided to be nice and wait until he was done. As soon as he stepped back to admire his work, you struck.

You threw the snowball as hard as you could at Bucky, and when it landed in his face, you bolted, cackling as he yelled at you.

Tried to, anyway.

See, running in the snow is just as difficult as you'd thought it would be. You probably could've planned your escape better, but you didn't have time to worry about that now.

Something cold and hard hit your back, and you screeched. You paused long enough to get a chunk of snow and took off again, packing it as you went. You turned, ready to throw--holy shit he was closer than you thought.

A little too close, apparently, as Bucky crashed into you and knocked you to the ground. The snowball fell from your hand as you landed in the snow, an oof escaping you.

"Jesus," Bucky groaned, his breath fanning across your neck. "You okay?"

You chuckled. "I'm good."

He pushed up and hovered over you, leaning on his forearms. Wow, he was close. You reached up, pushing some of his hair out of his face. The way he was looking at you, like the two of you weren't outside in the cold, like you hadn't just had a snowball fight, like your back wasn't pressed against the snow, like nothing else in the world mattered, and nothing could possibly interrupt this moment.

God, you wanted to kiss him.

You could, if you wanted to. He was right there. All you had to do was lift your head just a bit, and--

"Are you two alright?" Mrs. Barnes called.

You blinked.

"I heard screaming."

Bucky's gaze lingered on your face, even as he turned his head toward his mom. "We're fine, Mom."

"Come inside, it's freezing out here. I've just made some hot chocolate."

You couldn't help a twinge of disappointment when he got off you and helped you up. As you headed inside, you wondered if there was a chance Bucky might be reciprocating your feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight was the Christmas Eve party. Well, it was more of a small celebration than a party. Nothing fancy, very relaxed and chill, everyone lounging around the living room together. The plan was to stay up until midnight, then go straight to bed. Until then, stories were told, and Christmas songs played on the radio.

When a rendition of "Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree" came on, Mr. Barnes pulled his wife up off the couch, and they started dancing. Steve and Peggy followed suit a moment later. You and Bucky looked at each other, then got up and joined.

The Christmas tree was in a corner of the room, so there was enough space to rock around it, but this would do. The song ended, and "Merry Christmas Darling" came on.

As Bucky lead you into a slow dance, you made a decision. When this was over, and you were back home, you would tell him. You planned it all in thirty seconds--how you would tell him, what you would tell him. You were fucking terrified, but you weren't gonna let that hold you back. And if he didn't feel the same, so be it. You would survive.

You wondered if he knew you noticed how he looked at you, even when it was just the two of you, like you were the only one in the room and nothing and no one else mattered. You wondered if he noticed the looks Steve gave the two of you, like he knew you weren't just faking it.

Bucky's gaze flitted down to your lips, then back up to your eyes. Your breath caught in your throat as he leaned forward, and you leaned forward, and--

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed. You and Bucky jumped, locking eyes. Before either of you could say anything, his mother swooped in and hugged you, wishing you a Merry Christmas. Slightly distracted, you parroted the phrase back to her, hyper aware of Bucky's eyes on you.

You ended up in bed first. When Bucky came in, you pretended to already be asleep. You had a feeling he wanted to say something, but you didn't want to have that conversation now, not until you'd left, in case it didn't go the way you wanted it to.

You didn't fall asleep until after Bucky did.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas morning came too fast. You woke up to Bucky watching you.

"If you were anyone else I'd be so creeped out right now," you mumbled, eyes closing.

"And because it's me all your dreams have come true," he replied.

You kicked his leg.

"Hey!"

"Shh."

"You kicked me!"

You cracked your eyes open. "We're best friends, Bucky, of course I'm gonna kick you."

Something like disappointment flickered across his face when you said "best friends". It was gone so fast that you were half convinced you'd imagined it, if it was lingering in his eyes. It made you wonder, if it was real, if there was a chance that, like you, he wanted to be more than friends.

You chose not to dwell on it right now. Tomorrow evening you'd be back home, and you would tell him. You could wait until then.

"This is the part where you kick me back," you said.

Bucky wrapped his arm around you and pulled you to his chest. "Next time."

You hummed, already starting to nod off.

"Hey," he whispered. "Merry Christmas."

You smiled. "Merry Christmas, Bucky."  
\---------------------------  
Peggy cornered you in your room after the gift giving was over.

"So you and Bucky?" She asked.

You nodded. "Me and Bucky."

"Engaged?"

"Engaged."

She studied you for a long moment. "Steve told me."

"Thank God, 'cause I was about to."

"That bad?"

"No, not at all!"

You peered at the closed door, watching the handle to make sure it didn't turn. Biting your lip, you turned back to her.

"You're in love with him," she said.

You nodded.

"Oh, no, and he doesn't love you, does he?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Sometimes it seems like he might, but then it could just be him faking it."

"Have you asked him?"

"We'll be back home tomorrow evening, I'm going to then."

Peggy hugged you, a knowing look in her eyes. "Don't chicken out."

You gave a nervous laugh.  
\---------------------------  
You had packed your nicest outfit to wear today, and you ended up wearing a Christmas sweater instead. It had been a gift from Bucky's mom. She had stayed up late every night since you arrived knitting it for you for Christmas.

You had almost cried a little.

She beamed at you when she first saw you wearing it.

The day went by surprisingly fast. You supposed that's what happened when you're having a good time.

That night, you and Bucky were slowly making your way to your room.

"Guess it's over," he said quietly.

"Guess so," you replied.

You came to the door and went in. You started going for the dresser to pull out your pajamas, but you stopped when you noticed Bucky lingering in the doorway.

"What's--"

"I don't wanna break up."

You blinked. " _What?_ "

"I was faking at first, but--" he stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "When we were at the tree ceremony, I saw the way the lights made your eyes shine, and then the way you looked at me when we fell in the snow the other day, and last night, when we were dancing, God, just holding you felt right, doll, and--"

You went up to him, grabbed his face and kissed him. His hands settled on your waist as you pulled back.

"I've been wanting to do that all week," you breathed.

Bucky gaped at you. " _All week?_ "

"I was gonna tell you tomorrow, when we got home, in case it didn't work out."

"Oh."

"I like your timing better."

He grinned. "Yeah?"

You nodded. Something above you caught your eye. You looked up and grinned, nudging him. He looked.

"Mistletoe," you said. "You know what that means."

He looked back at you. "Don't mind if I do."

You laughed into the kiss.

The next year, you went back to see Bucky's parents again. This time you weren't pretending, and you had the ring to prove it.


End file.
